The Deads
by childofthetardisandgallifrey
Summary: Torchwood has run into problems with Phicorp which has found alien technology to bring back the dead from any universe in any time. Torchwood has managed to get hold of the technology and do the same to combat Phicorp but will the people they have brought back be enough to put an end to Phicorp forever? Including characters from a wide variety of television shows.
1. Part 1

The Deads

Part 1

Where am I? I should be dead shouldn't I? My last memory was of Toshiko talking to me before my body degraded in the radiation.

I can't think strait, I'm disorientated, and I've got a bloody headache. "Tosh! Tosh!" Maybe it was just a dream, a really bad dream, yeah that's it.

Some guy is running around in a panic asking people if they've seen Zoe. Who in the world is Zoe? Whoever she is, this guy is going to have to find her on his own. None of the people here know. They look just as confused as I do.

"Ianto," What is he doing in a blooming dumpster? "honestly man, I realize you're gay but do you need to be searching for your tie at a time like this? I know it holds sentimentality but-"

"Shut up, Owen, just shut up. Where's Jack, I need to find him. I need to find Jack."

"Calm down, mate." Great as if it isn't bad enough that I'm disorientated. Ianto isn't helping anything.

"Calm down? Calm down? I'm not going to calm down! I just died!"

"Wait, hold on. Say that again."

"I died?"

"I died too...again...Ianto, we need to find Toshiko...Something weird is going on."

"Right, I'm on it...she went...that way." he points just down the street toward an abandoned coffee shop. "I think she went to check if there was food there." he runs toward the building.

"Ianto," this is something different "my feet are killing me, could you slow down."

"She might be gone if we don't get there fast enough. I'll run ahead and you take your time."

I see him enter the shop and I limp the rest of the way there. As I walk in I find Toshiko and Ianto hovering over a young man who is laying in the middle of the floor.

"What is he doing here?" Toshiko asks and Ianto shakes his head.

"No idea. What are we all doing here? I died about five minutes ago and so did Owen. What about you?"

"I was shot."

"So the link is death..." Ianto trails off.

"It looks like it."

They both are silent for a moment and then the man on the floor gasps, startling everyone.

"Where am I? Am I dead?"

"You're...in a coffee shop...and we don't know if you're dead." Ianto says slowly.

"Is the eye safe?"

I laugh, suddenly realizing who it is. "Eugene Jones. You're the ghost that saved Gwen."

"Yeah...I died...Can you see me?"

"Wouldn't be talking to you if I couldn't, would I?"

"I suppose not. But how did this happen? Am I still dead?"

"Doesn't look like it, mate. Then again, we're all supposed to be dead. Maybe this is the afterlife."

"That assumption would be incorrect." I hear a familiar voice say and I turn my head to discover Rhys standing in the doorway holding the hand of a little girl who is hiding behind him and peeking her head out to see me.

"Daddy, who is this?" she asks shyly and her father smiles.

"Anwen, this is your Uncle Owen and that's your Uncle Ianto and Aunt Toshiko."

"But why have I never met them before, daddy?" Anwen curiously steps out from behind her father.

"They've been away for a very long time, Anwen. They're close friends of momma."

"But why hasn't mommy mentioned them before?"

"My, she's quite a curious one, isn't she?" I smirk and Anwen shyly steps back behind Rhys.

"Are you shy?" Ianto walks over and kneels down to her eye level. "You know, I don't bite." he laughs. "Although I don't know that I can say the same for Owen. Tosh is relatively safe."

Anwen slowly comes out from behind her father and hesitantly gives Ianto a hug.

"She sure warms up to strangers quickly, doesn't she?" Ianto grins at Rhys. "How old is she?"

"Four years old." Rhys replies.

"So it's been four years since our deaths." Ianto says thinking out loud to himself. "We did die, didn't we?"

Rhys nods "After all of you died there was no Torchwood, it ceased to exist. Gwen tried to move on with her life but I think that she never quite got there. Still attached to all of you, I suppose. Jack left for a while...and then miracle day happened...and he came back, but only until it was over."

"Is Jack still here?" Ianto asks hopefully.

"Sorry Ianto, Jack left about four months ago. He said he still needed to clear his mind...the poor man lost it after the death of his grandson."

"Steven died?" Ianto asks horrified. "But how?"

"Jack was forced to sacrifice him by transmitting a signal to the 456. In the process the 456 would be destroyed."

"But the child at the center of the signal would die." Ianto says, clearly shaken up by the thought. "Jack did it because he couldn't bear the thought of hurting anyone else's family."

"Not to mention he was the only one close enough to get to in time."

"Even if there had been other children though, Jack wouldn't have done it. He's always felt that personal loss was better than anyone else having to suffer. I just wish he wasn't so noble. He causes himself far more pain then he aught."

"That's Jack alright, wanting to save everyone and nearly getting himself killed in the process. Anyway, we were left with specific instructions from Jack to raise as many experienced people as we could to fight a war. Normal people would only be concerned about their families, might go running off, might get scared, so we brought back the best."

"War?" Ianto asks confused and Rhys starts turning a pale color.

"You see, there were some people who got to a certain alien technology before we did. It could raise anyone in any universe, even the parallel ones, back from the dead. The enemy got hold of it, the three families working with phicorp, and they used it as revenge, to destroy Torchwood. That's why we brought you back. You're going to help fight them."

"In a ghost town?" I see Tommy Breckless step through the door and Toshiko nearly has a heartattack. That's lovely, and just when I was falling for her too.

"This looks the way it does because it's been deserted. See, the people that Phicorp brought back weren't all in their right mind. They liked to play games, mess with people's homes, kill people. As a result all of the people in this area were driven from this place. We brought you back here because it was a quiet place where Phicorp and the families wouldn't notice us."

"I'm sorry, you mentioned bringing back experienced people?" I ask.

"Yes, I did. Why?

"Well no offense, but where do Tommy and Eugene fit in with all of this then?" I catch a glimpse of Toshiko who casts me a death glare. "What? It's a valid question."

"About that," Rhys says embarrassed. "Tommy and Eugene weren't supposed to come back but the device we used brought back other random people. We don't know why, we don't know who but we do know that others have been brought back as well."

Tommy's face is turning beat red. I kind of feel sorry for the poor guy, just found out that his life didn't even matter to Torchwood and Eugene has his back turned to us with a clenched fist. Can't imagine it's a great feeling to not be wanted.

"Don't worry guys. We're glad you're back." I say almost apologetically but I'm not wholeheartedly sorry for Tommy since he's going to steal my girlfriend. Wait, did I just say the word girlfriend? That's funny, it usually isn't part of my vocabulary.

"Yes, we're _very_ happy you're back." Toshiko says joyfully running over and giving Tommy a hug, who's face lights up with enthusiasm.

"It's good to be back especially with me being shot and all. What happened to you? How did you die?"

"I got shot by Jack's brother. Died trying to help Owen out. Wasn't much of a success. He didn't make it out alive."

"I'm sorry to hear that, Owen." Tommy says truthfully as he hugs Toshiko. "It's nice to be here."

"Yeah, well, it wasn't that terrifying, I died once before." I say and Tosh glances at me and grins knowing full well that I completely freaked out in the end. For a second, I think she might say something sarcastic but she doesn't. Whatever she's thinking she just keeps it to herself.

"Well, I hate to break up the party but shouldn't we be planning for a fight?" I hear as Gwen steps into our midst, smiling. Glad she's here, would have been devastated without her.

"Yes dear." Rhys says as Anwen lets go of his hand and jumps into her mother's arms.

"Have you been making friends?" Gwen asks and Anwen nods.

"Yes momma. I met Uncle Owen, Aunt Toshiko, and Uncle Ianto. Who are they?" She points to Tommy and Eugene and I can tell by the look on Gwen's face that she isn't prepared for the question. We didn't know Tommy and Eugene very well and it's bad enough they don't feel like they're welcome. "That's Uncle Tommy and Uncle Eugene." Gwen says and Anwen smiles.

"It's very nice to meet you."

Tommy and Eugene both grin in unison.

"Pardon me." Eugene speaks up. "I was wondering if you maybe still had the old eye I used to carry around with me. I know it's been a long time but I was hoping I could see it again."

"Of course." Gwen reaches into her pocket and pulls out the eye, handing it to him. "There wasn't much left when Torchwood was destroyed but I went back and salvaged what I could from it's remains. This was amongst the few things that were left. I guess I kept it to remember."

"To remember what?" Eugene asks curiously.

"What Torchwood used to be like when Ianto, Owen, and Toshiko were still with us. The only one who isn't here now is Jack. God knows I miss that bloody fool." Gwen sniffs and Rhys hugs her. She takes a second to calm down then changes the subject rapidly. "Anyway, Tosh, Owen, Ianto, I have two people for you to meet. Since you died we've gained a total of four people. Esther was one of the four, although she was lost during the Miracle Day crisis. Rex joined us while Esther was still alive. He was part of the CIA. Jack left, and at the time we needed another person. Rex suggested a man that had saved Esther previously by shooting Colin Maloney who had attacked her. His name is Ralph Coltrane. Of course when I went and knocked on his door he wasn't so thrilled about the idea, poor man just wanted to be left alone, but in the end he felt guilty for covering up the murder of Vera, another one of the four who tragically died, and he decided to fight for us. Ralph, Rex, come say hello to the rest of the team."

The two men step into the already crowded coffee shop and I grin as the one does a soldier solute, still in his army uniform.

Gwen looks at him and laughs. "As you can probably already tell Ralph is only about two months into the job. Ralph, you don't need to solute." she says and he mumbles a "Sorry." looking away humiliated. "Don't worry Ralph, it's typical. All you have to do is get used to the job. The military handles rules differently than Torchwood. No need for solutes, there are no higher ranks in Torchwood. I'm not your commander, I'm your friend."

Ralph nods, still looking slightly embarrassed and Rex pats him on the shoulder reassuringly. "Now, I believe we have some work to get done." he says stepping out the door. "If you'd all follow me I'll lead you to the rest of the group. I've had a chance to talk with them and get their names, most of them anyway." He takes us out of the shop and brings us to a small gathering of people next to the door of a convenience store. "Here we are." he turns to the people in front of us. "Torchwood, these are the men and women who will be working with us to bring down a company called Phicorp. Their names are Hoban Washburne, Tracey Smith, Amy and Rory Williams-"

"Pond." the redhead smiles and cuts him off.

"Sorry, Amy Pond and Rory Williams, she doesn't go by her husband's last name very often apparently."

"Why would I take the last name of that wuss?" she winks at her husband who grins.

"Two thousand years protecting her as a Roman centurion and I'm the wuss. She's lucky I still keep her."

"Two thousand years protecting me as a Roman centurion and yet he still screams at the sight of a spider."

Rory laughs. "She got me there."

"Anyway," Rex says moving on to the next people in line "there's also Nathan Petrelli, Ted Sprague, Topher Brink, and someone who goes by the weird name of Guy of Gisborne." the last guy shoots a piercing glare at Rex who holds his hands up innocently. "In today's society it is a weird name."

"Rex," Gwen says hitting him the back of the head and I smirk. "let's not insult the people who are on our side. We don't want to end up with any more enemies. As it is we already have Phicorp, the families, James Moriarty, Uther Pendragon, and Emile Danko after us."

"Yes sir." Rex says sarcastically and imitates Ralph's soldier solute which causes Ianto to giggle. Gwen looks at him disapprovingly and Ianto attempts to keep a strait face but fails miserably.

"I'm sorry," One man steps out from behind everyone else. "it seems you forgot me."

Ianto's face goes pale and I wonder what's wrong about this man.

"No." Ianto says disgustedly. "I refuse to work with him."

"What is it, Ianto?" Gwen asks concerned.

"Jack showed him to me, a picture, a file kept away in the computer system that only he could access. He almost brought about the end of the world. He tortured Jack! I won't work with him."

"Is this true?" Gwen asks him seriously and the man nods, confirming the accusations.

"It's true, but did he tell you that I died saving The Doctor as I fought to return Gallifrey back to where it belonged in the time lock?"

"It's not true! Jack said he was a villain."

"Jack didn't tell you everything then."

"Either way I will not work with you."

The man steps closer to Ianto who stands his ground. "You need me."

"We don't need you to help us with anything." Ianto says furiously.

"Yes you do." the man says patiently. "Because I know how a villain thinks. I know their tactics and their strategies, the tricks they'll try to fool you with and the people they will kill to get to you. Get rid of me and you lose a very powerful ally."

"What's your name?" Rex butts in, slightly confused.

"I'm The Master and I'm here to help you take down your enemies." the man says simply. "Call it a favor to The Doctor. I owe him. He'd want me to help Torchwood."

"As long as you're here to help us then you're in." Rex says and Ianto stomps back to the coffee shop which I find quite ironic.

"Now," Rex says quickly "we're going to need to discuss a few things before we take on Phicorp. We'll head back to the coffee shop and then we'll decide what we need to do. Everyone follow me."


	2. Part 2

Part 2

My heart is beating a mile a minute. They're putting us into groups of three based on our skills and what we can do to help our teams. I hope I get placed with Tosh.

"So first you need to tell us a little about your past. Hero, villain, talents, flaws, anything that will give us the information we need to put you with the right teammates." Rex says and points to a man across from him. "You, Gisborne, you first."

Guy steps up, and stands in front of Rex with a smile. "I used to track down Robin Hood." he says and Ianto giggles.

"Used to track down who?"

"Robin Hood. Yes, I know he's just a legend in your universe, but in mine he's real."

"Sorry, go on."

"As I was saying, I tracked down Robin Hood. I was the Sheriff's right hand man, new every trick in the book to get him where I needed him to be. I was, in every sense of the word, a villain, however, things changed. I changed."

"Alright, I think I've got a place for you." Rex states slowly. "First lets get through the others though. "The man who goes by the name of The Master, come forward."

"I'm a man of many talents." The Master says and I watch as Ianto goes back behind the counter and angrily starts making coffee. "I infiltrated the English government and became Prime Minister. I've handled alien technology and turned the TARDIS into a paradox machine. I gained many allies including the Toclafane. And I'm a master at torture." Ianto nearly spills the coffee he's just made and takes it to Gwen, who drinks a sip.

"Have I ever mentioned you make the best coffee? Even when you're raging the coffee still turns out perfect, in fact it's actually better. You should get angry more often."

"Keep me around him and I will get angry more often."

"Right, well I guess that rules out any chance of Ianto working with The Master." Rex mutters and moves on. "How about Hoban Washburne?"

"I'm a pilot sir, not quite a hero but I'd like to think myself as such. I go by the name of Wash. To be honest, flying a ship was really my only talent. My wife was the talented one. That woman could kill me with her pinky if she wanted to. Is she here?"

"I'm sorry Wash. When you were brought back you crossed into a different universe. She's a long way away and I doubt you'll get to talk to her anytime soon."

"Right." Wash says with a pained expression. For a second he looks as if he's going to cry, then he just steps to the side. "Well, I'll just have to learn to live without her."

"Topher Brink." Rex calls out.

"No need to shout, I can hear you from right here, to be fair I could actually hear you from across the street with the way you were yelling, but-"

"Could you just tell us about yourself?" Rex interrupts annoyed.

"Fine, although you could say please. It's very rude-"

"Get on with it!" Tosh says impatiently and I smirk as I hear him mutter something about scowly babies.

"I'm a computer geek, well to be technical, a computer expert. Alright so I'm the best." I hear Gwen snort and Rhys rolls his eyes. "I don't see what's so funny since it's the truth. Anyway, I can program people, software, you name it I can do it. There's nothing I can't handle." he flashes a grin in Gwen's direction, clearly flirting. "Although you look like a challenge. Obviously my charms haven't affected you yet. Maybe we could grab a bite to eat some time?"

"Married." Gwen says and points at Rhys. "To him."

"Well, that's awkward." he giggles nervously. "Next person." he says as he goes and hides behind The Master who looks at him and chuckles.

"Nathan Petrelli." Rex calls.

"Here." a man in the back steps forward. "I was a politician."

"So you're good at lying."

"Incredibly good at it. As far as hero and villain stuff goes, I wasn't exactly the best guy, worked to put people with abilities behind bars, a bit like Danko, except I eventually quit."

"Any talents we should know about?"

"Oh, yeah, I can fly."

Ianto laughs. "Right, Peter Pan." he raises his eyebrows in disbelief.

"Very funny." Nathan says completely unamused. "Want me to prove it to you?"

"You can't be serious." Ianto shakes his head.

"Hold on, I'll be back."

I watch as Nathan bolts through the coffee shop doors and all of the sudden vanishes. Ianto runs out after him and looks up at the sky.

"He really was not kidding." Ianto says flabbergasted.

"He's not the only one." Ted Sprague says and Ianto continues to look stunned. "See, I have this ability with my hands, you might want to step back."

We all move farther away from him and just when we think things can't get any stranger, he bursts into flames. Everyone gasps.

"Don't worry." he says smiling. "This is normal."

"Normal." Rex snorts. "Normal to you." he pauses. "Anyone else with superhuman abilities that I should know about?"

"Nope," Tracey says "although I did have more organs than I was supposed to at one time. I was supposed to smuggle them away. Almost got away with it too. Got inside my friend's Firefly transport unit by making up an excuse that my last wishes were to be buried on my planet. Unfortunately the men who wanted the organs caught up to us. I panicked because Mal wanted to land the ship and have me turned in. I took one of the crew members hostage and I got shot because of it and ironically, I _was_ buried on my planet."

"Amy, Rory, it looks like you're the only ones left. What about you two?" Rex says after listening to Tracey's story.

"We were companion's of The Doctor." Rory says and Gwen and I both stare at him, knowing that we've heard that name before. "We traveled with him for sometime. I was erased from existence, then brought back as a Roman centurion, protected Amy for two thousand years and unfortunately met my demise by a weeping angel. Amy used to be a model but I fail to see how that could be useful. In the end she chose the same fate as me and was sent back in time. We ended up in the same place luckily."

"I'm sorry, who's The Doctor?" Gwen asks. "We've heard a lot about him but never truly met him.

"I am." a man says stepping forward and Gwen looks at him funny.

"Pardon me?"

"I'm The Doctor." the man says simply and Amy and Rory gape.

"Well, technically not the one that had to say goodbye to Amy and Rory. I'm more of his clone. Got blown up. Doctor said I might come back, I thought I might too, but that really didn't work out so well. Really can't regenerate when you're blown up."

"Raggedy man!" Amy yells and runs up to him giving him a hug.

"Been a while since I heard that nickname." he laughs. "So what did I miss while I was dead?"

"I'm sorry," Gwen interrupts. "You said you were The Doctor?"

"Yes, I am."

"Jack told me about you. He said you've saved the planet several times."

"Jack? Jack Harkness? Been a long while since I've seen him. Is he here?"

"No, he left four months ago. He said he was off on an adventure, hoping he'd find you along the way."

"It's very possible he might. Somewhere out there there's just little old me flying around in my TARDIS and the chance of him running into me is very likely. Although he would have found me a lot faster if he'd stayed here. I have the same memories and personality, I might as well be the original."

"Well it seems you were brought back at just the right time, Doctor." Gwen says. "We're in the middle of a war and entire planet is in chaos because a corporation by the name of Phicorp has brought back a bunch of dead villains."

"And who might they be?" The Doctor asks.

"James Moriarty, Emile Danko, and Uther Pendragon. They've brought back more as well but we don't know who."

"No doubt they'll try and resurrect the Toclafane, Cybermen or Daleks. Whatever creatures will stand in our way they'll use them against us." The Master says as The Doctor finally realizes he's there.

"You're back? But how?" he asks, stunned.

"Alien technology." The Master says. "That's how all of us ended up here. And it looks like we've been cured of all of our issues. I can't hear the drum beats anymore Doctor. They're finally gone."

"I'm sorry, do you know him?" Gwen asks The Doctor and he nods.

"An old friend, well, more of an enemy before but he's changed. He gave his life to seal the Timelords away in the time lock and he saved my life."

"So it is true, what The Master said." Gwen states and she looks over at Ianto. "I think a certain coffee boy has some apologies to make."

"I have no apologies to make, Gwen. He hurt Jack."

"He died saving the bloody planet, what more could he do to redeem himself?"

"Nothing." Ianto says plainly and I watch as he goes back to his coffee. "There is nothing he could do to make me forgive him."

For a second Gwen looks as if she's about to say something but The Master interjects. "I can't blame him. If he doesn't want to like me that's fine." Gwen nods and gives up. No use in continuing an argument.

"Well, that looks like everyone." Rex says "And I think I've already sorted you into groups. Group one will be Gwen, Ralph, and I. Group two will be The Master, The Doctor, and Gisborne. Group three is Tommy, Toshiko, and Ted." My heart drops when I hear Tommy's name placed in the same group as Toshiko. "Group four," Rex goes on. "will be Amy, Rory, and Eugene. Group five will be Ianto, Tracey, and Topher and group six will be Nathan, Owen, and Wash. Now that everyone is sorted, let's get to work." he claps his hands and we all get into our assigned groups.


	3. Part 3

Part 3

I shudder, attempting to hold back the anger that is now enveloping my body. Rex has asked me to do a scan of each person to make sure they're alright. He assumes that everyone is fine but can't be sure, so I'm the man who has to deal with all of this. I've gone through all except for Tommy and I'm fuming. I'm going to have to try hard not to murder him.

"I'm sorry I'm late, Owen. I was just catching up with-"

"Doesn't matter, just get in here and let's get this done."

"Alright, I'm sorr-"

"Don't apologize."

"Right." Tommy says innocently as I scan his vital signs to make sure they're good. "Owen-" he starts and I furiously cut him off.

"I haven't got time for chitchat." I say impatiently. The sooner I get him out of my sight the better.

"I was just thinking-"

"I don't want to hear what you're thinking, Tommy. I just want to check your vitals."

"About Toshiko." I pause and look up from my readings.

"What about her?"

He glances at me guiltily. "I know that you and her...well, I know that you...well what I'm trying to say is that-"

"We were never together." I say hating that I'm doing the right thing.

"Never?"

"Never. Why would you think we were?"

"You had that look in your eyes."

"Look?" I laugh grimly. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"It's the same look I had when I looked in the mirror the morning after being with Toshiko."

"I don't know what you're implying."

"You're in love."

I try to deny it but my voice catches in my throat and I gulp, failing completely.

"It's like every time you turn around you feel butterflies. Like you'll never breath again if you can't have her there all the time. Like you're dead inside when she wasn't there."

"I was dead inside even when she was there." I reply. "I was dead on the outside too. Just dead, cold, unfeeling. She would have never wanted that. She never would have wanted-" I cut myself short as I realize I'm starting to get sentimental. Gosh, I hate sentimentality, it's slows you down. "Never mind, you're fine now. You can go." I turn my back to Tommy and he stands placing a hand on my shoulder.

"She would have wanted you." he says quietly.

"And how would you know?" I brush his hand off holding back tears. I'm not going to cry, especially in front of this git.

"I see her looking at you." he turns away from me and walks toward the door. "She's conflicted. She doesn't know who she wants."

"I know who she wants." I whisper when he's walked out of the room and I slam down my scanner, sending it flying across the room. Then I sit down in the corner of the room, place a hand over my face ashamed of what I'm about to do, and I start to cry. The great doctor Owen Harper reduced to tears. And I thought my life couldn't get more pathetic.


End file.
